Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You
by Kaiyu-chan
Summary: Yami sings to Yugi after discussing what it would be like if Yami left Yugi. Shounen-ai, fluff and sweetness ahead. The last of the Songfic series.


"Nothing's Gonna Change my Love for You"  
  
A/N: The last of the songfic series, this is mainly sweet and fluffy. Yugi and Yami contemplate on what's happened between them, and what will happen. ^_^ And a lot of shounen-ai situations are seen here! SHOUNEN-AI warning!  
  
Ryou: Awwww!!!!! How sweet!!!!!!  
  
I know, darling! It is! Now I have to work on you and 'Kura....  
  
Ryou: A-anou...there's *nothing* happening with us...*blushes*  
  
Suuuuuure....suuuuuuure....^~  
  
Ryou: there isn't!!!!!!  
  
You are in denial, sweetie. Now, do the disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: *pouts* Kaibasetoyuna-chan doesn't own any of this...the song, or me, or Bakura, or anyone of the YGO cast. She just thinks she does, and she is so in denial!!!  
  
Hey, don't get carried away! I can still make Bakura marry Anzu in 10 seconds!  
  
Ryou: EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;; Sorry Kaibasetoyuna....  
  
I forgive you. Now, BAKURA, please do the warning!  
  
Bakura: Sure...ok, now if you don't like shounen-ai pairings, aka boyxboy love, then don't mind this fic, look for another one. Otherwise I don't really care if you don't like this or not; she's just writing this for her own amusement and satisfaction. Oh, and lime warning here. She doesn't know how to do a lemon to save her life...  
  
Ryou: What a large vocabulary, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* Oh, and if you don't review she'll still write, if you flame she will still write, and if you review she will SO write and update very very very often!  
  
Thanks, guys! Dream-eater-is-hungry: Hell yeah, at least I got a review, it's better than not getting any. But thank you, and I don't write *that* good...thanks, I like updating fast whether people review or not.....but I love it when people review. I like your stories! SanzoxGoku is sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Yami?/ Yugi asked his darkness one night.  
  
//Yes, Aibou? What is it?// Yami asked.  
  
/Will you leave me once we finish our job, Yami?/  
  
//....I suppose so. Because when we finish and collect all 7 Millenium Items, I have to go back, or else it will distort the past and the future. But that won't happen yet, Aibou.// Yami said consolingly.  
  
/Demo...I don't want you to leave. My life would be so...empty./ Yugi said quietly, as he faced the window in their room, his amethyst eyes brimming with unspoken tears.  
  
Yami sighed. 'I wish I didn't have to leave, sweetie...you don't know how much this hurts.'  
  
/Then how long will you stay?/ Yugi asked softly.  
  
//Forever?// Yami replied.  
  
/Forever doesn't exist./ Yugi said.  
  
"To me it does, Aibou. It exists in you. Whenever I see you...I see forever." Yami said, going towards the windowseat, where his aibou sat, looking up at the moon.  
  
"I thought you were in love with Anzu once." The pharoh added. "You looked like you really loved her."  
  
Yugi turned to his darkness and said, "I was in love with her before...but now, now that I love you, I feel that your love is stronger than hers will ever be."  
  
"Yugi..." The darkness pulled his light onto his lap, and Yugi lay his head on his darkness' chest.  
  
/I love you..../  
  
"Did you ever dream about the one you loved, Yami? When you were a Pharoh?" Yugi asked, looking up at his darkness.  
  
"Yes. I always dreamt of the one who loved me...and I took care of him. Oh, Yugi...if I have to leave...I will miss you."  
  
Yugi sniffled softly, tears falling from his beautiful amethyst eyes. "I don't want to live without you."  
  
"Yugi..." Yami tipped Yugi's chin up, and gently kissed the tears away. //Koiishi...you should know by now how much I love you. Nothing will keep us apart.//  
  
"Yami...arigatou. I won't ask for anything else. As long as you love me...I'll love you back."  
  
His darkness gave a smile, and Yugi felt his body melt.  
  
The smiles Yami gave him always made him feel like that...because only he could see that smile.  
  
The smile Yami gave only for him. The other smiles had ben competitive, but only Yugi could see the warm, loving smile that Yami gave.  
  
As Yugi laid his head on his lover's chest, Yami gently said, "You want me to sing you a song?" Yugi nodded. His songs always put him to sleep.  
  
"If I had to live my life without you near me  
  
The days would all be empty  
  
The nights would seem so long  
  
With you I see forever oh so clearly  
  
I might have been in love before  
  
But it never felt this strong  
  
Our dreams are young and we both know  
  
They'll take us where we want to go  
  
Hold me now, touch me now  
  
I don't want to live without you  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
One thing you can be sure of  
  
I'll never ask for more than your love  
  
If the road ahead is not so easy  
  
Our love will lead the way for us  
  
Like a guiding star  
  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
  
You don't have to change a thing  
  
I love you just the way you are  
  
So come with me and share the view  
  
I'll help you see forever too  
  
Hold me now, touch me now  
  
I don't want to live without you  
  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
The world may change my whole life through  
  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
One thing you can be sure of  
  
I'll never ask for more than your love Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
  
The world may change my whole life through  
  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you..."  
  
Yami looked down at his light, who was still partly awake.  
  
Yami smiled and said, "My little light...."  
  
Softly, he pressed his lips to his aibou's in a goodnight kiss, and Yugi smiled.  
  
/mmmm...Yami./  
  
Yami swept his tongue across Yugi's petal-soft lips, and Yugi opened his mouth, letting his Yami have access to his mouth.  
  
As the couple broke for air, Yami smiled, and Yugi melted like butter. Closing his eyes, he said, "I will never stop loving you...."  
  
Yami petted his light as he placed the little one on their bed, and tucked him in before getting in himself.  
  
As Yugi cuddled against Yami, Yami replied.  
  
"And nothing will change my love for you, Aibou."  
  
Somewhere in his chest, Yugi's heart fluttered, unspoken promises finally vowed.  
  
"Maybe forever does exist after all...in you, Yami...." Yugi mumbled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aw, I loved writing this...^_^ I hope you like it... 


End file.
